User talk:Dr. Ivo Robotnik
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mega Man Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Proto Man's Adventure page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ericard (Talk) 14:39, 2010 September 28 Use Google Chrome.User_talk:Ericard 14:48, September 28, 2010 (UTC) No, cause I got no time to make sprite, cause I am working to develope a games for my friends(work and get paid). I really have no time to play sprites, cause busy working with Systems and Script.User_talk:Ericard 16:20, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I am afraid you can't. Cause you need to look for a client on your own to prove your own ranging talents and abilities. I've working on task per-assignment in paid. Any impossibility must be done into possibles with your knowledge in editting and text scripts. If you need to learn about this, took almost 5 years for you to learn everything. Although I lived in asia, but I work in developement with westerns. User_talk:Ericard 16:53, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I was going to actually, this site is about Megaman, but not related to others. What makes you think if everything messed up in the site, and how does it looks like when everything is isolated? User_talk:Ericard 00:24, December 30, 2010 (UTC) You should activate your old account in death mantisk. Try and remember your password or something. User_talk:Ericard 17:01, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, no ideas... User_talk:Ericard 23:01, January 16, 2011 (UTC) *** Congratulations. You're promoted since this and death mantis account was combined. So, you are now the member of: Bureaucrats and rollback. And I was very busy this days. If you can get someone to help would be better.User_talk:Ericard 06:37, January 17, 2011 (UTC) You must learn to spell correctly during the articles. 22:20, January 20, 2011 (UTC) So, you want to know? This is why I was an admin here is most of the other wikia: -Just get in my forum at: http://ericard.forumotion.com/ and click Wikia. You'll see the tons of the pages where I become an admin. If you really want to become an admin, you need to archieve 1000 edits and you must take care of your words in behaviour when reply with admin. But since your death mantis account cannot be activated, I match your edit with DrRobotnik and DeathMantis to assure that this is the only score you can archieve to be Bureaucrat. So, If you didn't use Dr.Robotnik account and continue using DeathMantis to edits in 1000+, you'll be an admin for sure. Since you cannot activate DeathMantis account and still using Dr.Robotnik account, I've promote you and Bureaucrats is better than nothing else. So, If you want to see a proof where I become an admin from another site, click here. -Also, I've become an admin here doesn't mean I simply be an admin with that easily, but User:Quick granted me to be admin here because he know that I was an active user and have a strong wiki knowledge with codes, upgrade and other stuff. -So, just to let you know in fair and square, I only treat fair in here and other wiki as well. And besure to spell correcty in manners while reply with the admins and that is very important for every user. User_talk:Ericard 00:32, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Only admin can do that. If you simply block without reason, you'll be given strike...User_talk:Ericard 23:32, January 24, 2011 (UTC) It's called "Ancient Iceland".User_talk:Ericard 00:10, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations on your 500 edits. User_talk:Ericard 10:05, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Pikmin Master was here! Thanks for the promotion, man. I'd salute you, but you wouldn't see it. Pikmin Master 03:29, February 3, 2011 (UTC) So what exactly are the rules? Pikmin Master 18:07, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: There is no need for forgiveness, if you've stopped, then you are forgiven. Enjoy! And no song needed ;)--[[User:Kasei|'火星 ']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 20:08, February 4, 2011 (UTC) States your warning now, -You have promote someone without my permission. -If you simply promote someone else again, you'll be disqualified as an admin. You must revert of what you have done now, or else you will be taken action immediately. So, makesure you need to correct for what you have done and you must be responsible. You will be given within 7 days to correct this. If you did not do so, I will do revert everything from what you have done and disbanded you for a year.User_talk:Ericard 01:37, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Approved.User_talk:Ericard 11:32, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Wait a minute...so you were posting all sorts of Bakugan, Sonic, and now Fusion Fall references (among others that I may not know about) that only have something to do with fangames that you don't really explain in great detail just so you can have 1000 to be an Admin? Pikmin Master 15:45, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I do not play Fusion Fall (lack of time, etc.), but I know someone who does (or did. I don't know). But I have heard a lot about it, so I can tell the Fusion Fall references. Pikmin Master 16:02, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I LIEK TALK PAGES! :3 Re: Avatar Thanks, it's Beatrice from Umineko no Naku Koro ni. It's a rather bloody series, and the manga can be extremely terrifying at points. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 18:42, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Go Cottonee Used Razor Leaf! Dr, Please takecare. I have to go now. I hope you can do your best and promote to them who you can believe.User_talk:Ericard 07:39, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Pikmin Master was here again Serious this time? Pikmin Master 02:38, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Uhh ... what was that supposed to mean, that you like me or you don't? --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 21:25, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello, i love you :) I AM WALUIGI!! 19:55, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Double Huzzah! Oh wow, thanks for the user rights upgrade! -- Somarinoa 01:19, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Well hello there. I was just wondering if I could have a look at the polices concerning articles, roleplays, chats and the like since I'm new here. Thanks for complying. Watashi ha saigo no ejji , omega desu! 23:01, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Also, would I be able to make a construction template? I think that I would be needed. Watashi ha saigo no ejji , omega desu! 08:29, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes, template can be review here for the help: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Templates Dr.Robotnik, good luck on handling your task here. As you are the Colonel rank in MMFW. User_talk:Ericard 02:10, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Becareful of how you control yourself, if you against the law, you will live in the prisoners of warfare.User_talk:Ericard 12:58, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :What the heck is happening here? True that you worked a lot in the wiki, but don't you think you are misusing your admin status? Remember this quote from Spider-Man: "With great powers, comes great responsibility". You can't do whatever you want. Don't let the power corrupt you! (even though your nickname is from a Sonic villain. :P) Treating (and trying) to block Ericard for no reason just because you can (which you can't) and blank his user page? And also trying to block this wiki's founder Nintendomariofanon, that didn't made a edit since January 2009? Stop this right now, or you may get in serious trouble, and by that I mean being permanently blocked due to your bad behavior. --''Quick'' (u•t) 19:05, February 12, 2012 (UTC) You got to wait until it is confirm and secured from the whole other admins in MMFW including Wikia.User_talk:Ericard 22:59, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm User:Snailyrocks. I'm the aidam on Maryo wiki. You can go to Psyho Waluigi wiki and Snaily wiki. response "WARNING! You posted forbidden content (http://megamanfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Forterollxxx.png), and for this you shall be blocked.But I have mercy, and I won`t, but the next time you will post forbiddden content again, say goodbye to your MMFW career!For this, I am obligated to delete your Bass page, and if you will restore it, you will really get blocked!Dr. Ivo Robotnik 16:54, March 5, 2012 (UTC)" LOL the Bass page wasn`t even mine, just the image, good job on deleting other people work moron, next time just erase the image hahahaha. Dr. Ivo Robotnik 13:34, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Delete Request Hi favor, Can you delete this page: http://megamanfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Roland (DUSK (talk) 23:08, October 9, 2013 (UTC)). Fan games classification Hi! I recently discovered the amazing Rokko Chan, and I started looking for more fan games. I soon found even too many! Therefore, I started a classification, and I posted it in the Category:Fan games. Can I ask your opinion on my classification? As a side note, in the tables I thought important to give credit to the authors of each game: imagine if you spent your time making something and nobody aknowledged you for it! I also wrote the country of origin of each author/game, because people may have regional preferences: e.g. I always found that "Japanese do it better", i.e. Japan-made NES games were on the average way better than US-made or Europe-made games. --Abacos (talk) 14:08, July 27, 2014 (UTC) 'Regarding the mediawiki.css page' Hello. I'm AmaranthineChaos, a regular contributor to this wiki and have a bit of a problem with the template Robotmaster. So I was wondering since you are the admin, do you think it would be possible to enable divclass hidden structure and the collapsing show/hide features so that it functions identical to the MMKB version? Thanks and nice meeting you. AmaranthineChaos (talk) 02:41, October 3, 2014 (UTC) I see. I understand, though. It's pretty inactive here so it is reasonable to get lonely and lose interest. Anyway, do you happen to know how to give another member administrative privileges? Since there's only so few people around here and you're no longer active, I'd be more than happy to become an admin. Thanks for your response, and take care. --AmaranthineChaos (talk) 07:49, October 18, 2014 (UTC) 'Regarding Charlotte.EXE page' Would you be so kind as to delete the Charlotte.EXE page for me please? Thank you c: Chazzeh Hi... There was some page on Wikipedia I created for fun two years ago that got deleted for being a hoax (I know it was). It was called "Pichi no Shiro de Rokkuman to Pati". I think it would be at home here, since it had to do with Mega Man and it was fanon. Could you ask a Wikipedia admin to give you the source, and then move it here? I am also trying to make the hoax real. I also asked another user, but would someone help an author out... Konnichiku (talk) 17:37, July 21, 2015 (UTC)